A plasma processing apparatus is used to manufacture an electronic device such as a semiconductor device. In general, the plasma processing apparatus has a chamber main body and a stage. The chamber main body provides an internal space thereof as a chamber. The stage is provided in the chamber. The stage is configured to support a substrate placed on the stage.
The stage includes an electrostatic chuck. The electrostatic chuck has a base and a chuck main body. The base is connected to a high-frequency power source. The chuck main body is provided on the base. The chuck main body is configured to generate electrostatic attractive force between the chuck main body and the substrate placed on the chuck main body, thereby holding the substrate using the generated electrostatic attractive force.
In general, the stage has a temperature adjusting function. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-006875 discloses a plasma processing apparatus provided with a stage having a temperature adjusting function. A flow path through which a heat exchange medium (e.g., refrigerant) is supplied is formed in the stage of the plasma processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-006875. In addition, a plurality of heaters (resistance heating heaters) are provided in the chuck main body. Each of the plurality of heaters is driven by alternating current from an alternating current power source.